


Flirt

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, It probably takes them 8 years to get to this point but hey they made it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu never notices when he's being hit on, so Gray finally gives up on being subtle.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



Natsu generally doesn't notice when he’s being hit on. It’s never something he’s been good at. It isn't because he’s dense, like a few people have accused. He just doesn't pick up on it unless it’s painfully, blaringly obvious.

Now is not one of those times. While there have been instances where Natsu has thought Gray was flirting with him, he’s never been positive. Tonight, however, Gray seems to have given up being even remotely subtle. He can already hear Lucy saying  _ I told you so. _

Gray looks Natsu up and down again, slowly and appreciatively rakes his gaze over Natsu’s frame, and the only reason Natsu isn't squirming is sheer will power. “Your hair’s getting longer again,” Gray hums as he twists a lock around his fingers. Natsu’s breath hitches and there it is again, that tinge of pink in Gray’s face.

Shit. That's half the reason Gray’s flirting is getting to him so much. It obviously isn't easy for Gray to act this bold, to touch Natsu this freely even if he  _ wants _ to. Thinking back to other times Gray would shift and redden when their hands so much as brushed against each other only for Natsu to  _ still not fucking get it, _ he isn't surprised Gray has to be this blatant about it. Natsu’s glad Gray is though, even if he does feel like he’s one touch away from melting into the floor.

Natsu’s heart stutters out of rhythm. He nods. “Yeah, it-” He takes a deep breath. “I need to cut it.”

“Don’t. It looks good,” Gray says with a soft smile tugging on the edges of his mouth.

_ Christ. _ “I need a drink,” Natsu blurts. “I mean- I’m gonna have a drink. If you want one.”

Gray’s eyes follow him as he nearly bolts into the kitchen, amused smirk resting on his lips.

* * *

 

In hindsight, maybe alcohol wasn't the best idea. Sure, it helped Natsu relax, but the liquid courage has done nothing but spike Gray’s confidence.

Gray is touching him without thought now, which Natsu doesn't mind, especially when he's half naked. But he also feels like he's going to implode because Gray’s resting his hand on Natsu’s thigh like it  _ belongs _ there.

Natsu feels it before he sees it, Gray’s fingertips squeezing his leg. The light strain makes the veins in the back of his hand pop out a little and Natsu has to physically focus on not getting hard. Of all times to develop a goddamn hand kink. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Gray hums, hand leaving Natsu’s thigh to tilt his face up.

_ About your fucking hands but now I'm thinking you look good in my scarf. _ Natsu blinks at him. “That you're a thief.” He reaches over and tugs on a tassel. “And that this might look better on you than it does on me.”

Gray chokes on his drink and Natsu feels a little triumphant. It's nice to know he isn't the only one so wound up here. Gray raises his eyebrows at him and Natsu feels like he might already regret his words. The last time he was brave enough to flirt back Gray took his scarf and poked at the possessive side he wasn’t quite aware of until Gray wrapped the muffler around his neck.

Gray knocks back the rest of his drink, licks the dark red liquid from his lip. He leans in close, and Natsu nearly shudders when his breath tickles his ear. “Get me another?”

Natsu doesn't trust his voice, just nods and takes Gray's glass out of his hand and walks into the kitchen. He sets the glass onto the counter and takes a deep breath. He isn't sure how much longer he can take this. Gray is so fucking- so- “Ugh.  _ Hot,” _ Natsu grumbles. “I'm going to die.”

“I’d rather you didn't,” Gray says softly. 

Natsu's about to turn but Gray's hand is at the nape of his neck. “Your tag’s sticking out.” Gray curls his finger, pushes the little piece of material back in. His nail scrapes along Natsu's skin and a spark shoots down Natsu's spine to settle low in his belly and ache in his cock.

Gray chuckles when Natsu stiffens under his fingertips. Natsu turns on him then, fire in his eyes, heat rolling off his skin. Natsu can see the curiosity in Gray’s stare, the amusement. Fucking tease.

With a palm on Gray’s bare chest, Natsu backs him up against the wall. Gray shivers under the touch, willing it to sear through his skin and settle in his bones. Natsu just holds his gaze for a moment before his eyes flit to Gray’s lips.

Gray doesn't move, and Natsu  _ knows _ Gray knows what he wants. A whine builds up in Natsu's chest, grows frustrated as it moves up his throat until a growl hisses through his teeth. Natsu moves his hand from Gray's chest and fists it in his scarf, in  _ Natsu's _ fucking scarf, and yanks him down. He crashes their mouths together, swallows Gray’s gasp, breathes him in.

It's clumsy. It’s panting and pent up frustration released in desperate swipes of tongue and claiming bites. But if Gray clawing at his vest and moaning into Natsu's mouth is anything to go by, it's perfect. It's  _ them. _

Natsu breaks away first, before he starts rutting against Gray’s hip. Gray stares at him, and Natsu can feel his face burning but he doesn't look away. He can't.

“You’ve wanted to do that a while, huh?” Gray asks as if his nails haven't left goddamn marks on Natsu's waist.

Natsu reaches between them, palms at Gray’s hard cock through his pants. “Not as long as you, it seems.”

Gray inhales sharply, squirms under the touch and grits out, “You’re full of shit.”

Natsu’s hands fumble with Gray’s belt and pants until they're undone. “You don't ever shut up, do you?” Gray opens his mouth to snark something back, but Natsu has his pants and boxers down his thighs and his hand wrapped around his cock.

Natsu loosens his scarf, nips at Gray’s neck as he starts to jerk his cock. “Idiot,” Gray rasps. “You’re gonna make a mess of my neck.”

Natsu sucks harder, squeezes his length just to feel him shudder and hear the groan vibrate in his chest before he answers. “Guess you’ll have to keep wearing my scarf then.”

Gray scoffs, hips straining into Natsu's touch. “How long do you want me to wear this thing?”

_ Forever. _ “We’ll see.”

Satisfied with the pink and red he's left on Gray’s skin, Natsu looks between them.  _ “Fuck,” _ he whispers, hand stilling so he can just stare.

“What?”

Gray’s cock is perfect. Not that Natsu will say as much, the little shit has been smug enough tonight. “Nothing, I just-” Natsu kisses him once more. “I wanna suck you off.” Natsu will never forget the way the flush riding high on Gray’s cheeks spread over his face and down his throat. So fucking pretty.

Gray's still speechless when Natsu gets on his knees and peers up at him through his lashes. Gray’s chest rises and falls rapidly, and he's sure Natsu can hear his heart hammering. “You're beautiful,” Gray blurts. Natsu blinks those gorgeous eyes up at him and Gray kind of wishes the earth would crumble beneath the house and swallow him up.

Then Natsu fucking smiles at Gray before taking his cock in his mouth and Gray nearly doubles over.  _ “Fuck.” _ He trembles as he watches Natsu's lips slide up and down his shaft. His head nearly tosses back with every flick and curl of Natsu's tongue, but he can't bring himself to look away, won't allow it. Bright green is fixated on him and Gray wants to drown in it.

It doesn't take Gray long to near the edge. Not with Natsu working him so eagerly, eyes heavy on him as he moans on Gray’s cock like he's all Natsu needs. Gray threads his fingers through Natsu's hair and chokes out, “Natsu-”

Natsu understands, and he hums permission around Gray's shaft. The heat in Gray’s belly unfurls, and he comes with a broken cry, fingers tightening in Natsu's hair. 

They only uncurl once he's spent, and he sinks to the floor so he can thank Natsu. Except when he opens his mouth he can't speak, so he yanks Natsu forward and kisses him hard.

They're both breathless when they part. 

“Lay down,” Gray says. Natsu doesn't ask, but he looks confused. Gray's eyes gleam. “It’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
